Book Worm
by Tadpoleinateacup
Summary: Hermione is getting Bullied and Grace needs to give her a push in the right direction! Another Grace and Remus story line one-shot!


**Book Worm**

Hermione came into Grace's office, tears in her eyes as she sat in the plush chair in front of her desk. Grace was there, focused immediately, sitting up straight and looking at the girl. "Okay Mione, what's wrong?"

Hermione looked up at the mother like figure and tears fell. "One of the boys called me a know-it-all book worm. He said that maybe if I spent less time with my nose in a book and more time trying to be nicer I might have some friends."

"Yeah, and what did you say?"

"I told him I did have friends… a lot of them."

"And is that the truth?" Grace said with a knowing smile that Hermione missed.

"Yes! Of course it is, you know, I'm here telling to you because your three kids are three of my closest _freinds_!" Hermione looked indignant as the tears halted abruptly.

Grace had a smug look on her face. "My best friend when I was your age was a book worm too. Maybe she wasn't a know-it-all, but she loved learning and knowledge and do you know what?"

Hermione looked at her with those big brown eyes. "No, what?" Grace smiled as she saw the glint for knowledge in her eyes.

"She was my first and only friend for six years… she was a dear friend, a beautiful person, who loved me even though I was strange and odd, she loved me even though no one else did, she cared about me when I didn't think anyone could and she was just like you in many ways. She was fierce and loyal, smart, always wanting to learn, always had a book in her hands, she desperately wanted to learn all that she could she was even muggle born… all just like you."

"You're talking about her in the past tense… where is she?" Hermione looked confused but also appropriately sad for the coming conversation.

Grace smiled sadly. "She was killed by Voldemort, she died protecting her only son from him… she was Harry's mother." Hermione looked shocked as Grace looked at the desk, eyes glimmering with tears.

Grace looked up almost immediately though. She reached across the desk taking Hermione's hand. "Look Hermione, that boy means nothing! You know the truth right? You have more friends than I did, you have more friends than most of the kids I've seen, and you have all of that even being a know-it-all book worm, you're friends love and accept you in spite and because of that. I know that one day you will grow up and do great things with all this knowledge you hunger for, you're going to be smart powerful and more beautiful then you already are and you're going to do it wearing the term 'bookworm' like a badge of honor. That boy will be nothing but a distant and maybe even fond memory, inspiration for the wonderful woman you'll know doubt turn out to be."

Grace smiled warmly, affectionately at the girl who was like a second daughter to her. "If you ever find yourself doubting that remember that a Woman just like you went on to do great things, that because of that woman you have a best friend like Harry, that because of her the wizarding world has been a safe place for thirteen years."

Hermione looked stunned and proud and slightly sad for the surrogate mother. "Thank you so much Momma Mooney. Really."

Grace smiled brightly at the bushy haired witch. "It was my pleasure lovely."

Hermione smiled and stood walking towards the door, much lighter for talking to Grace.

Just as she was about to step through the door Grace spoke. "I meant every word Hermione, remember that."

Hermione turned to her with a big smile and nodded. "Maybe from now on my nick name should be book worm…"

Grace raised an amused eyebrow. "You got it book worm, I'll see you in class tomorrow then!"

And with that Hermione left and Grace sat back in her chair with a bright smile.

_**Everything I've read about Lily she reminds me at least some-what of Hermione… so I decided to make the comparison…. And I think it worked out splendidly if I do say so myself. I also just really want to write one shots with interactions between Grace and each of the kids in the Mischief Makers.**_


End file.
